Carriage E
by Melodrama
Summary: AU 1xR The D256 departed the City Central Station at 6.35 every weekday. The first time he had seen her, seated by a window, towards the middle of carriage E, he had thought her to be a day tripper, perhaps returning from a day shopping in the City…


* * *

The D256 departed the City Central Station at 6.35 every weekday. The last commuters train for the day; it was never particularly crowded and mainly consisted of day trippers and self - confessed workaholics… those that simply couldn't pry themselves away from their desks in time to catch the 5.15.

The first time he had seen her, seated by a window, towards the middle of carriage E, he had thought her to be the former… a day tripper, perhaps returning from a day shopping in the City… maybe taking in the sights or traveling in for some meeting or other obligation.

With her long blonde hair cascading softly over one shoulder and her casual blouse and skirt, she was no corporate animal. Everything about her spoke of light and open air. Or perhaps it was just the way the afternoon sun reflected off her hair.

Heero had shaken his head at this… such fanciful thoughts… and he had never been one for fanciful thoughts. She had looked up then, catching his eye for a moment. Her cheeks flushed slightly… an alluring pink against the pale hue of her cheeks. She smiled softly, lopsided and uncertain before returning to the pages of her book.

She was reading Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

They were really only High school boys playing it tough. All talk but no follow through. But it was obvious their loud and course language, their close proximity, unsettled her. Not surprising really. These were not the times for a young woman to be traveling by herself.

It didn't take much to frighten them away; a sharp look as he took the seat opposite her and they scattered quickly. It had been impulsive on his part, completely against his character, interfering with other people's problems… wasn't it?

But she smiled with embarrassment, giving a soft murmur of thanks. After two weeks of traveling in the same carriage every day, it appeared she had judged him harmless, perhaps even an acquaintance of sorts. He had dismissed it with a shake of the head, unable to meet her eyes. He suddenly felt like he was the teenager again. Mentally he kicked himself.

He knew she was watching him, thought she meant to say something more… but the moment passed and she returned to the soft bound novel that had been rested on her lap.

Today it was Pride and Prejudice.

Every day if was something new. And always, he had noticed, a classic. No pulp fiction or latest bestseller. Yesterday it had been Peter Pan, before that The Jungle Book. The books were always new, crisp and unspoiled. She handled the books lovingly, obviously not one for dog-earring and creased binding. They were not library books; he suspected that a good portion of her allowance went towards them. For a moment he envisioned her home, a crowded clutter of shelves; over flowing with books.

And while he was at it, he envisioned said home minus anyone resembling a significant other… before promptly smacking himself mentally up the side of the head. What business was it of his whether she was single or not?

He would not make the mistake of sitting so close to her again…

* * *

For the past week he had stepped into Carriage E, and looked for the seat furthest away from her. And then never took it. Like a homing pigeon, he found himself perched on the seat opposite her, doing his best to appear casual and… non-stalker like.

If she thought it unusual, she never commented. She would simply smile softly over her book, unperturbed by the indifferent nod she received in return before he proceeded to stare moodily out the window, waiting for her attention to return to her pages.

He had tried repeatedly not to watch her while she read. But he had found over time that the files or reports he habitually took home with him each day, rarely left the confines of his briefcase. And if they did, they merely served as a shield to hide behind when her blue eyes glanced his way.

Not a word was ever exchanged, not even a syllable of greeting. They simply sat in silence for the forty minute commute, before she disembarked two stations before him. But despite the silence there was something… companionable…

She looked like she would be at home, sitting on a front porch, surrounded by her children. It was not the first time, since first setting eyes on her, that the thought had crossed his mind. She looked… like she should be a mother.

Perhaps she already was…

Heero scowled. It wasn't right that he should be dwelling so much on her possible private life. But he couldn't help but wonder, just the same.

It was perhaps these kinds of thoughts… thoughts of a life outside the veritable rat race… that had led him to be making this daily commute anyway? Heero had thought himself happy in his path until less than twelve months before. He had been satisfied with a successful career, a healthy bank account, the latest sports car, and the finest suits.

Until one day he had simply awoken with the strangest feeling of emptiness…

And so he had sold the sports car; traded his up market luxury city apartment for a modern but less extravagant house in the outer suburbs, and chosen a quiet retreat. Despite the objections of his friends he had ceased to frequent the trendy bars they seemed so loathe to live without. Instead he went home to an empty four bedroom house, and watched his neighbors go about their ordinary, everyday lives.

The feeling of walls closing in a round him, of claustrophobia, retreated somewhat. But something was still missing.

She reached a point in the story that obviously amused her, and she smiled a genuine smile.

His heart… skipped.

* * *

It was with some displeasure on boarding to find _his_ seat already taken. He had a fleeting impulse to bodily remove the offender, but he wasn't in the habit of man-handling little old ladies.

With a scowl, he moved to sit somewhere else… disconcerted by the unexpected wave of disappointment at the disruption of their short lived routine. But a small wave of the younger woman's hand stopped him, and she moved the bag that occupied the empty seat beside her.

It took a moment to remind himself to breathe.

He was hardly sitting pressed against her, far from it in fact. But he felt self conscious none the less. The elderly woman watched them with an expression akin to amusement. Heero frowned and turned his head to avoid the woman's openly nosy stare.

The train moved away from the Central Station with a small lurch, not overly jarring, but forcible enough to unseat the younger woman's handbag from its place pressed up against her side. Instinctively, he leaned forward to retrieve it, his hand brushing hers as she moved to do the same.

It was sheer self control that prevented him from snatching his hand away at the jolt the touch of her skin against his caused. Instead he remained steady, and hopefully appeared unaffected as he lifted the bag back on to the seat. He tilted his head at her embarrassed half smile, observing the deep blush of her cheeks with curiosity. And then the moment had passed, leaving him to settle in to his normal evening brood.

"So have you two been seeing each other long?"

Heero gawked at the old woman, his mouth dropping open. Beside him, his traveling companion stiffened with what he could only imagine was embarrassment.

"I'm sorry?"

"On the train, dear. Do you both travel regularly on this service? I come to the city so rarely; I couldn't imagine doing it on a daily basis."

"Oh!" The young woman's shoulders relaxed visibly, and she smiled warmly.

"Well yes, for at least a couple of months now." She glanced at Heero from the corner of her eye. "I guess we both must finish work at a later time of the day."

The old lady glanced across at Heero, obviously aware of his discomfort and amused by it. She winked slyly at him.

"Don't mind me dear, I'm just generally nosey. When you get to my age you get less worried about the usual social niceties. Other people's lives just suddenly become so much more interesting."

Leaning forward on the smooth wooden cane that she had rested between her knees, she offered her hand to the younger woman, who took it with friendly ease.

"I've never been one for sitting amongst strangers. People have become so disconnected from everyone around them these days, don't you think? My name's Enid…Cities will do that to you. You can go all day, through a throng of hundreds, and not _meet_ anyone. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do indeed," she smiled so sweetly back, returning the hand shake with a gentle squeeze, "I'm Relena. I've never really been one for the city myself… but I took over my Uncle's store about six months ago, and I just can't bring myself to move closer. I'm far happier to make the commute…"

She glanced at him again from the corner of her eye. "I guess I'll always be a country girl at heart…"

The two continued to chat, but Heero paid only a fraction of attention. _Relena_. The name suited her perfectly, and he rolled it mentally across his tongue, savoring the sound of it.

It took him a moment to realize that the two women were silent now, their eyes turned to him expectantly. Enid clucked her tongue lightly, holding her head to the side critically.

"And how about you, young man? Hmm? Or do you prefer to stick with tall, dark and handsome?"

Heero scowled, feeling strangely transparent in the woman's appraisal. Beside him, Relena seemed to be studiously avoiding looking at him. She was blushing, but he had no idea why. Thrusting his hand out, he shook Enid's hand briefly.

"Heero, Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure."

Enid laughed openly at this, and winked playfully at Relena.

"There you are Relena, dear. Not only tall, dark and handsome, but a hero too! And what sees you traveling so far every day? A wife and family in the suburbs perhaps? No wedding ring though…"

She winked at Relena again, a far from surreptitious affair that only the elderly could get away with. The soft glow of Relena's cheeks deepened to a bright red.

"I'm not…" Heero shook his head hastily before catching himself and clearing his throat. "I just felt like getting out of the city…"

He stumbled to silence, irritated that Enid seemed so proficient at making him appear off balanced and bumbling. If he had wanted to impress Relena with wit and charm he was failing miserably.

"And what do you do, Heero? That over-starched suit of yours points at something... stuffy."

"Engineering… Director of… Engineering." He stumbled over the words, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights under the old ladies scrutiny.

They sat in silence for a little while, the clatter of the train filling the otherwise uncomfortable quiet. No doubt sensing Heero's reticent nature made was not conducive to a pleasant conversation, Enid turned her attention back to Relena. Heero found himself unusually grateful for it.

"And how about you, dear? You must have a prospective beau or two in the background?"

Relena gave a nervous laugh, her hands tightly clenching the book in her lap.

"No… no, I'm not… seeing anyone." Heero's breath caught in his throat, feeling a strange… optimism… "I really don't get the time to get out and meet someone, I guess… along with other… factors…"

Enid feigned mock horror at Relena's words. "Goodness, I find that hard to believe. Such a pretty young thing, and single?"

She gave Heero a meaningful look, and he groaned inwardly.

"So you live on your own then? Is that safe in this day and age? I wouldn't think it's safe. You need a strapping young man to take care of you… There's too much of this independent streak going on with you young girls these days…"

"My brother and his wife are staying with me at the moment … It was only meant to be a temporary arrangement… just until the builders finished some foundation repairs to their own home… but it's taken longer than expected… I don't mind the company, but my apartment isn't very big… it can be a little crowded sometimes. And my brother does tend to take more interest in my social life than I'd like…" She sighed good-naturedly, her exasperation with her sibling obviously only minor.

Heero seized each new detail about her, storing it away carefully; almost grateful to the old woman for asking her the questions he had been too inhibited to ask himself. Enid tutted critically again. The woman obviously thought herself somewhat of a match maker, he was sure. But if she thought she was helping him… well, he could do without her meddling.

"You need to go out more then dear. Surely there are dances or something else where you could meet new people…"

Relena shook her head emphatically.

"I don't really go out to those kinds of things. I never feel comfortable, I suppose. I've always been a little shy around people I don't know… around strangers. And bars and clubs… they're not really my… scene?"

Enid smiled at this, shaking her head and rocking back in her seat a little, clucking her tongue with skepticism.

"That's all well and good, dear, but how do you expect to meet someone if you don't get out there?"

Heero tried not to look at Relena too closely, trying to appear aloof and disinterested in the women's conversation, but there was no missing the deep colour that rose in her cheeks. She fidgeted a little, turning the book in her lap self consciously.

"I guess I just…" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and he looked away again quickly, the brief eye contact making his stomach dip. "When I met the right person… I figured… I'd just know."

His heart sunk, a strange feeling of dejection washing over him. He couldn't imagine what perfect specimen of man she had in mind, but something told him that he wasn't it.

He froze, suddenly aware of the scrutiny he was receiving from the two women. Obviously his snort of skepticism had been louder than he had intended. Relena smiled at him, her voice warm if not probing.

"What? Do you think I'm wrong to think that way?"

Heero shrugged, desperately fishing for something comprehensible to say, since the earnest blue of her eyes had so effectively left his mind blank. What were they talking about again?

"It's not so unfeasible is it? Love can appear anywhere, if it's meant to be. You can't force it. Destiny and all that…"

"And maybe you read too many fairytales."

Relena's eyes widened at this and she leaned away a little in surprise. Glancing down briefly at the novel that she still clutched in her hands, she recovered herself. Despite the harshness of his words, the corners of her mouth tipped up with amusement.

"What has reading got to do with this?"

Heero frowned. What was he doing? Here he was… finally talking to her, getting to know things about her, and he was playing the antagonist. Was he insane? He swallowed heavily against the sudden tightening in his throat… his chest.

"Nothing…" he stuttered, "nothing. It's just… Life doesn't work like your precious storybooks. It's harder… more complicated… crueler."

This time she really did smile, glancing across at Enid with a look that suggested they shared some private joke. She smoothed her hands over the cover of the book in her lap, her fingers tracing the title with its raised and gilded edges. Reading it, Heero winced.

Great Expectations. 

Okay, perhaps not the fluffiest text. But still…

"Even Dickens gave urchins secret benefactors to see them through."

Relena raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Yes… I guess he did. But then he was snatched away again at the moment of true recognition. Is that perhaps more cruel? To be shown a glimpse of connection… of truly belonging… and then to lose it again? Not every story has a happy ending."

From the corner of his eye, Heero was only too aware of the old woman that watched their exchange closely. She was nodding along with Relena's words, her hands folded over the top of her cane as she leaned forward earnestly.

"Yeah… well… But he wasn't left desolate. He was rich… and life goes on…"

She stopped smiling at this, the teasing glint in her ear dying like a doused ember. She looked… was that… sympathy?

"And is that your belief then? That money takes precedent over love… and family?"

He grunted; the sound noncommittal and abrupt. He looked away, not wanting her to see his indecision. Of course it wasn't his belief. Once perhaps… when he was younger, more single minded… But wasn't it this very realization, his awareness for a need for something more… Wasn't that the very thing that had led him to be taking this daily commute?

He heard her sigh softly, before she began to gather herself together.

"Well Enid. I do believe this next stop is mine. It was lovely to meet you. A refreshing change…"

Enid smiled back at her, and Heero listened numbly as they exchanged pleasantries. Had he completely ruined things…?

"Relena," She stopped at the sound of his voice, turning only a little to look back at him. "I don't…"

Her expression could only be described as disappointed… why disappointed?

"It's okay Heero… everyone has to believe in something…"

Watching as she stepped lightly from the compartment, Heero fought back the urge to punch something. Enid sat quietly, eyeing him critically with an air that suggested he was about to be on the receiving end of some stern 'motherly advice'.

But instead her observation was short. And not untowardly sweet.

"You know, in my 80 years I've noticed one thing. Men just keep getting stupider."

* * *

He had tried to stay away from her the following day. He had even gone out of his way to find a seat towards the front of the train… Carriage A… the furthest away he could manage. But the carriage was filled with mothers and small children. He could not concentrate on the files he had brought home with him.

Carriage B was quieter, save for the necking teenagers across the aisle from him. He moved again, but only to avoid the couple's unabashed exhibition.

Carriage C was too stuffy.

He couldn't find a seat to his satisfaction in Carriage D.

And before he knew it, he was pushing through the dividing door into Carriage E.

There had been a strange lightness… an expectation that rose in his chest as he stepped in. But it disappeared with the realization… that she wasn't there.

He stared blankly at the half empty carriage, his briefcase hanging like a lead weight from his right hand. They had shared the same carriage for months now. Not once had she not been there… Heero's heart lurched with worry. Where was she? Perhaps she was avoiding him. Perhaps she had simply caught the earlier train. But she didn't strike him as the type to run away from an uncomfortable situation. Yes, he could see that steeliness in her. She would not hide like a bashful schoolgirl.

The train journey dragged by, exacerbated by his restlessness. Troubling him even further was the knowledge that it was Friday…three full days would pass before he would know of her welfare… that was providing that she was indeed on the Monday commute…

Settling back in his seat, he rested his forehead against the cool Perspex window, staring fixedly at the empty seat across from him.

This weekend was going to be hell. And he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

_"You know, in my 80 years I've noticed one thing. Men just keep getting stupider." _

The old woman's words had been echoing in his head all weekend. He had stalked restlessly around his empty home berating himself while attempting to find some way to make the days pass quicker. He had sat around watching Football, painted the spare room, hell, he'd even mowed the lawn, but his thoughts consistently returned to Enid and her unwanted and ill-appreciated advice.

_Heero simply stared at her, too openly gob smacked to reply, a childhood of strict upbringing about manners and respecting his elders the only thing stopping him from telling her to go stuff it. _

_"You should just ask her out before she gets away, young man. What's stopping you? You Chicken?" _

_Heero glared at her, her intended jibe doing well to ruffle his feathers. But his ill will was quick to dissipate at her knowing wink. _

_"Ah sonny… it's not unusual that you should be pining for such a pretty young thing… Just your type? Hmmmm?" _

_He sighed, "Is it that obvious?" _

_Enid laughed openly, an amused cackle that ended with a burst of heaving coughs. _

_"Only to me, dear, only to me. Old age has it's… advantages you know. You get an eye for these things. Your young lady hasn't a clue. Much too modest for that kind of thing, I'd say…Best you get in there before some other dashing young man cuts in and steals her from under your nose…" _

After a day rattling around the house, Heero decided he needed to get out for a while. It was while shopping for pool chemicals and more beer, that he had noticed the cheap paperback in a magazine rack beside the drug store counter. It was crammed between two crime novels and a Steven King collection, looking battered and dog eared. He suspected it had been in the display for some time. A large red clearance sticker obscured part of the title, but it was familiar just the same.

Great Expectations. 

He'd stood staring blankly at it for a little while, before snatching it up and passing his payment to the sales clerk. He shoved it into his jacket pocket and headed home, still unsure exactly _why_ he had bought it. Mentally shrugging, he figured it would just get buried in the rapidly expanding black hole known as his study.

A couple of hours later, and half way through chapter twelve, Heero decided that he didn't like the supposed 'male protagonist' of the story much at all. _'This Pip guy is a complete ass.' _ Stretched out on his couch with said book in hand, he read on critically, wondering what could have possessed her to read such a depressing piece of…

Three quarters of a way through the paperback, a stiff back and the rapid depletion of light forced him to move from the couch to the kitchen, flipping the book on the table with mutinous mutterings about half-baked authors who wrote long winded rubbish about loser characters.

Why was he reading it anyway? He'd hated it when forced to read it in College. And he still hated it. Yanking open a cupboard, he reached for the large jar of coffee and filters, musing over the lead characters' obvious flaws.

The guy was obviously an idiot… Thinking that he could find happiness through wealth and status…

_"Yeah… well… But he wasn't left desolate. He was rich… and life goes on…" _

_She stopped smiling at this, the teasing glint in her ear dying like a doused ember. She looked… was that… sympathy? _

_"And is that your belief then? That money takes precedent over love… and family?" _

Heero set the jar down with a clatter, eyes widening with realization.

_"It's okay Heero… everyone has to believe in something…" _

"Shit... She couldn't think … I'm… I am NOT Pip!"

* * *

He followed behind Trowa with a sense of irritation. Having already allowed himself to be roped into 'just one drink' at his former haunt, he was now allowing himself to be dragged, if somewhat unwillingly, to inspect some new future conquest that his friend had set his eye on.

"I swear to God, Trowa… If you make me miss my train…"

His friend merely smirked at him. Heero couldn't remember when he had last seen the other man grin with such an air of… childishness. Where was his usually stoic and guarded acquaintance? "It'll be worth your while, believe me… but we need to hurry… the store closes in 15 minutes…"

He stopped short in front of a small, almost quaint little building, squeezed in between two larger and more contemporary structures.

"How the hell did you ever find a place like this…?"

"The real find is inside… Sure not anything I'd have ever expected to find in a dusty old bookstore…"

The bell over the door sounded with a tinny rattle. Heero stood just inside the entrance, taking in his surroundings with not a small amount of surprise. Every available shelf and surface was covered with every kind of book imaginable. The little shop was certainly no Barnes and Noble. It was small, and crowded, yet had its own warmth.

It reminded him of the little bookstores he used to take shelter in when he was so much younger… like those in his childhood.

It had… character.

Completely absorbed, it took the sharp jab of his companion's elbow to bring him back to reality. Trowa stepped in front of him, turning enthusiastically to the sales assistant as she appeared almost magically from the back of the store.

"Why Mr. Barton, hello…" her voice was soft, warm… unmistakable… "Back again so soon? I'm afraid the book you ordered hasn't arrived yet…"

Her words petered out, and her cheeks colored, surprise written all over her face.

"That's alright, Relena, I was really recommending your shop to my friend here," he turned as though to introduce them, only to pause in surprise at the obvious look of panic that crossed Heero's face.

"Heero…?"

Barely acknowledging Trowa's look of bemusement, Heero turned on his heel and fled as quickly as he could.

* * *

Heero hovered out of view of the store front for nearly ten minutes before Trowa reappeared on the street. What could he have had to talk to her about for so long? Images of phone numbers being exchanged and dinner arrangements being planned were shoved forcibly from his mind.

_"Best you get in there before some other dashing young man cuts in and steals her from under your nose…" _

Shoulders hunched and hands dug deep into the pockets of his suit pants, Heero watched his 'friend' amble over to him. His skin prickled with a morbid curiosity, and he knew that Trowa would not pass up on the opportunity to gloat.

"So what's your problem? I don't think I've ever seen anyone leave a room so fast. Except maybe Duo when it's his turn to buy a round."

Ignoring Trowa's attempt at humor, Heero began stalking towards the bar they had originally set out for before his workmate's little side trip. Shrugging, Trowa strode to catch up with him.

Chewing the inside of his mouth, Heero tried to think of something else to distract him from the recent turn of events. Perhaps it was about time he started driving to work again… it was only a hour and a half's drive…

"So when are you seeing her again, then?"

Trowa looked at him in surprise, before his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Berating himself silently, Heero wished he could simply bite off his own tongue.

"I'm not."

Heero's step faltered, drawing a chuckle of amusement from the other man.

"I'm not. She's got her eye on someone else."

Heero stared at him blankly. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words… but it's pretty obvious…"

"How is it obvious? You barely know her…"

"Don't I? Well… he was basically all she talked about when we went out for a drink on Friday evening… Some jerk on the train she takes home every evening. She thought maybe he was interested in her too, but now she's not so sure. Apparently they had a differing of opinion about something in conversation and now she's too embarrassed to talk to him… Frankly, if he's been in close proximity with a lady that fine for over two months and hasn't got around to asking her out then he's a bigger fool than… Hey where are you going…?"

* * *

The closed sign was already up, and the door firmly locked, but when he pressed his nose to the glass, he could see a pair of smooth calves balancing half way up a somewhat flimsy ladder.

Stepping back a little, he took a moment to collect himself, smoothing his jacket and straightening his tie. Taking a deep breath, Heero leaned forward and rapped firmly on the window.

"I'm sorry… we're closed!" Her voice was muffled and peering through the door again, he could see that she was still teetering at the top of the ladder, apparently returning stock to a top shelf. He tapped again, a little more loudly this time.

"I said…"she paused as the ladder swayed a little, "I said, we're closed!"

She stepped down awkwardly, turning quickly to the door as she brushed fastidiously at her knee length skirt. He guessed that she couldn't see him well through the glass door, partially obscured as he was by the shop's name painted elegantly across most of the door's surface. But as she drew closer to him, her expression of mildly irritated goodwill was quickly replaced with one of open-faced surprise.

It was obvious she had not expected him to show his face again.

Relena paused for a moment at the other side of the door, almost appearing in two minds as to whether she should open it for him. Heero could do little more than wait… After all, there was no reason she would feel obligated to speak to him again.

It took her a few moments to unlatch the door, as she fumbled with the bolt. Stepping back, she held the door open for him, although he couldn't be sure if she was actually inviting him in. Unwilling to let the opportunity pass, he slipped in before she could change her mind.

"Heer… I mean... Mr. Yuy… I… can I help you with something?"

She closed the door behind him, her expression perplexed and perhaps a little nervous, as she turned towards him.

Heero stared at her, the much rehearsed speech he had planned slipping unheeded from his thoughts. His mouth was dry, and he run a hand self consciously through his hair. She gazed back, her hands clasped tightly at her hip, her forehead creased with only the smallest frown.

"If this is about what happened on the train…" she began her voice uncertain.

"I'm not Pip."

Relena blinked at his outburst, looking even more confused.

"Excuse me?"

Heero grimaced, clenching his jaw shut and shoving his hands into his pockets. This was not going the way he wanted it to. But then how did he want it to go anyway? She stood staring at him, expectantly, waiting for him to continue. She moistened her bottom lip with an almost imperceptible dart of her tongue. A nervous reaction perhaps, but it drew his eyes to settle momentarily on her soft mouth.

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to look away. He glared at the floor, unable to straighten his thoughts with her standing right in front of him like that. Minutes passed in silence, before Relena sighed softly.

"Why don't you hold that thought? I really need to finish closing up the shop. I have a train to catch…" she tilted her head at him, blushing a little, although he could only guess at why. "You're welcome to… wait."

He raised his eyebrows at her, watching her with open bewilderment as she moved away and began to tally up her cash register. She did it with practiced efficiency, finally packing the cash and slips into a small bag and moved to the back of the store. Trailing behind her, he watched her as she stowed the bag away in the office safe.

"Aren't you being recklessly trusting? I could be here to rob you."

Relena stopped to look at him, eyebrow raised cynically. "Oh really? Well you picked the wrong day to do it then… Mondays are notoriously slow for business here… better that you come back and rob me on Thursday. We have a much higher turnover on Thursdays."

She laughed openly at his look of bewilderment, her grin relaxed and comfortable. He could grow accustomed to being smiled at like that…

"Besides, I have it on good authority that you're perfectly trustworthy."

She continued to dart quickly around the small store, returning books to their shelves, turning off lights and gathering herself together. It made him dizzy to watch her. He wished he could get her to stand still, even for just a moment. He wished he could find the words…

"So… Why are you here, Mr. Yuy?"

"Heero."

Relena sighed again. "Yes of course, Heero not Pip."

Heero frowned at her. Was she mocking him? He looked at her curiously and saw the gentle inquisition in her eyes. No…

She was standing so close to him now. When had she moved so close? Half a step and he could claim her…

"Heero?" There was a hint of impatience there now, and she stepped closer again, raising her hand to wave it in front of his face.

"Hee…" Relena's eyes widened briefly in surprise as his hand clasped itself firmly around her wrist, leaving her hand to hover ineffectually between them. She was so near now, he could make out the flecks of colour in her eyes.

She met his gaze as though frozen in place; seemingly unable to look away, but he could not miss the fleeting, subtle glance at his mouth. Did she want this… as much as he did?

She didn't shrink away from the brush of his lips against hers, brief though it was. She didn't push him away or scold him either. She simply… accepted. He had meant to step away from her then, place a distance between them before she could tempt him again. He'd meant to…

Her hand dropped unheeded from his grasp, reaching instead to the smooth caress of her cheek. She was so still, her eyes wide and dazed. Almost… dreamy.

Her mouth was still beneath his at first, uncertain. But as he put an arm around her waist to draw her closer, she began to respond, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His heart pounded in his chest, shaken that one kiss could leave him so affected. He was aware of her hands brushing against the lapels of his jacket, coming to rest as though to anchor herself there.

He groaned, wanting her closer, wanting more. Wanting everything. His fingers buried themselves in her hair, caressing the golden strands that had mesmerized him for months now. She moved restlessly against him, her body so soft and supple, like he had imagined it…

Relena broke their kiss with the subtlest turn of her head, and he could tell by the unevenness of her breath that she was as affected as he. It induced an inordinate amount of smugness, even as he moved to kiss her again.

But she tilted her head again, although the action did appear forced, and evaded his lips.

"We should… go…" Her voice was breathless and wistful, "We'll miss our train."

Her eyes were still half closed, her lips curved into a soft, satisfied smile. Heero nodded silently, knowing she was right but sorry to release his hold nonetheless. He stepped back, jamming his hands into his pockets and watched as a distracted Relena drifted vaguely to the back of the store and returned promptly with her handbag.

There was a captivating sway to her hips as she wandered past him, and the look she cast over her shoulder at him as she pulled the door open, was definitely encouraging.

"Coming?"

He stumbled after her, waiting while she locked the store behind them. Perhaps their surroundings had brought her back to earth, but returning to his side, he sensed an air of apprehension in her demeanor. They walked together in a companionable but polite silence, almost like what had just happened… hadn't.

He had an almost overwhelming urge to guide her into the next alcove and remind her.

Heero liked the feeling of having her walk beside him, but it was still… lacking. He wanted her closer. Around them, the shapes and sounds of other commuters passed them by, but they failed to register in his greater awareness. She stumbled against him, bumped lightly by a package laden shopper heading in the other direction.

Using it to his advantage, he steadied her with his arm at her waist, using it to draw her closer. Dropping his hand, he grasped hers quickly, letting it fold naturally into his. She looked up at him in surprise, but then moved closer still, pressing against his side and sighing softly.

Somehow it didn't seem strange to him that being with her like this could feel so… right. He had imagined a moment like this. He could admit it to himself now…

He wondered if he should invite her out to dinner. But he imagined the offer for restaurant food would require her to go home first… and he wasn't letting her out of his sight… His thoughts traveled to the current state of his refrigerator, relieved that his weekend of brooding had led him to the grocery store.

It was halfway down the stairs into Central Station that Heero realized that he had forgotten to go back to his office for his briefcase. It didn't matter… there was nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_Nothing was more important than the warm body at his side. _

He squeezed her hand gently, feeling a welcome contentment when he felt her squeeze back.

He had 45 minutes to convince her that he could cook…


End file.
